


A Peculiar Bunch

by Demsit



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Multi, No flames please, Protective Siblings, mostly the books though, mother-offspring relationships, post library of souls, sibling relationships, stuff happens when you've got an overactive imagination, takes from both the film and books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demsit/pseuds/Demsit
Summary: Life is a very strange thing to everyone, Time is an unyielding mistress. Especially to the more...Peculiar ones who walk among the common folk of our world. Jacob Portman, Emma Bloom, Enoch O'Conner and Alma Peregrine to name a few. After the events with Caul and the not so fabled Library of Souls, Miss Peregrine brings the children on a little holiday to see Jacob and that is where this story begins. Sadie 'Sparrow Hawk' Mullins had lived a less than charmed life, imprisoned for the majority of her childhood she knew very little of who and what was out in the world besides what she had seen and heard from her drunkard stepfather. Finding out is always the fun part, especially with peculiar friends... (ON HIATUS! SORRY)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story for this fandom so please no hate, Emma has her fire like in the books and Olive is floaty floaty and scaring the crud out of people in trees ;)  
> Enjoy!

Sunshine...It had been so long since she had felt the warmth the sun provided on her skin, so long that she had nearly been blinded by it. She stumbled haphazardly but quickly as her eyes adjusted to the brightness, listening to the back door slam then creak and thunk off its hinges in pieces on the ground. She ran for the tree in the corner of the yard, scrambling up its branches before dropping into the back alley behind her old prison, wobbling and falling onto her side. She huffed slightly and pushed herself up, feeling the harsh concrete beneath her skin cut sharp in a way she vaguely remembered from when she was little.

She let her feet take her anywhere, she couldn't remember what way was where or what was in what direction not with _Run! Run! Escape! Flee! Scram! Get away!_ being chanted around her head, drowning out any coherent thought she might've otherwise had. She bobbed and weaved out of sight, hiding behind bins and fences, constantly checking behind her until she spotted a rather think strong and thick looking tree in a back yard, plenty of leaves and branches to hide in. She checked the yard; there was one little girl in a frilly pink dress just tottering inside the house, then she took her chance. She clambered over the fence as quietly as she could, over to the tree and up into the covering branches. It wasn't particularly comfortable but it would do for a night, she told herself some of the setting sun's rays filtered in through the gaps in the leaves and warmed the skin it touched. She leaned back against the trunk, sighing softly as she closed her eyes, and Sadie Mullins finally left the joy of the freedom she'd finally gained wash over her in her tired sleepy state.

 

***~***

 

It wasn't until the next morning that Sadie realised just how stupid sleeping in a tree was. Groggily she opened her eyes as the sounds of laughter, excited shouting and talking. And to the sight of a girl no older than seven grinning at her as she clung onto a branch to stop herself floating away. Sadie blinked at her, the girl blinked back, Sadie woke up a bit more and looked to see which branch the girl was sitting on. She wasn't. The girl giggled and said. "Hello!" Very cheerfully and Sadie gave a small cry of shock, moving away from the girl only to tumble straight out of the tree and onto the ground, out cold. The floating girl was tugged back to the ground by another girl, strapped into her heavy shoes as the other children gathered around the unconscious body.

"Who is she?"

"What was she doing in the tree?"

"Look at her! She's all beat up!"

"Someone fetch Miss Peregrine, quick!" Various voices queried and declared in a mixture of curiosity and concern. The little girl in her pink frilly dress ran inside the house to find their headmistress only to find her in the living room with two older children, Emma Bloom and Jacob Portman.

"Miss Peregrine! Miss Peregrine! Come quickly, a girl fell out of the tree and she hit her head, she's out cold!" She exclaimed in a bit of a panic when she ran into the room. The Ymbryne was on her feet in an instant, the two older children following at once as they strode quickly into the backyard and found the children with the unconscious girl. One of the girls, a mannish looking one with bare feet, was cradling her bruised head in her lap, two fingers pressed to her neck to keep track of her pulse. 

"She was up there," The girl informed her elders as the little girl with lead shoes pointed to the exact branch Sadie had been sitting on, "She was spooked when Olive went into the tree to investigate. We thought she might have been stuck." Olive, the girl with lead shoes, nodded in agreement vigorously as their headmistress knelt beside the two girls and checked Sadie's breathing.

"We better get her inside, she'll have quite a bump on the head from the fall." Miss Peregrine told the children, "Miss Bruntley, could you carry inside-"

"Sadie?!" The children turned to look at the voice that had spoken, Jacob Portman had paled considerably when he had entered the yard to see the body of a young woman in a tattered yellow dress. He couldn't see her face at first - too many kids in the way and her matted hair was covering the majority of her face - but when Bronwyn had lifted the girl effortlessly, Sadie was worrying light in Bronwyn's eyes, her hair had fallen out of her face and Jacob had seen her. "Oh my god, Sadie..." He squeezed through the children and helped Bronwyn angle Sadie so her head was resting on the smaller girl's shoulder.

Miss Peregrine lead the way into the house, holding doors open for Bronwyn till they reached one of the bedrooms and Sadie was placed gently on the bed. Jacob knelt beside the young woman and touched her shoulder, she was cold as ice. He couldn't take his eyes off her face, her once laughing, smiling, silent joy and kindness filled features were worn and battered and for a split second he was surprised he managed to able to recognise her under all the grime caking her. 

"Miss Bloom, Miss Bruntley, would you mind taking the children into the garden while I tend to this young lady? Mr Nullings could you fetch me a bowl of warm water, Mr Apiston the first aid kit please." Emma and Bronwyn did as asked, surprisingly so in Emma's case but she could see the worry etched in the wise eyes of their headmistress and the distress plain in Jacob's expression the more he looked at this girl's battered form. The two boys did as asked as well, swiftly joining the others 

"Jacob, come on." Emma told her young man softly, taking his hand and managing to drag a reluctant Jacob away. They all waited in the garden, the younger children had a tea party, some had a little football match while others sat in the shade of the tree. "So," Emma began, turning to Jacob with a small quizzical look on her face. "Who is she?" All activity in the yard stops. All children looking expectantly at Jacob who swallows slightly before saying simply.

"An old friend. I used to go to school with her before she was pulled out and home schooled. I haven't seen her since her last day at school, we were seven." Olive was saddened by this relational and asked.

"But didn't you go to see her? Or she come to see you?" He nodded, of course he had tried but it hadn't gone exactly has his younger self had hoped. He remembered the day he had tried the first time, he had biked to her house and was greeted with the once wonderfully joyfully bubbling building practically falling apart. Sadie's stepfather had refused point blank to let them see each other. She had just lost her mother after all. But Jacob had tried again after the funeral to discover that they had moved.

"I did visited her once after she left but her stepfather wouldn't let me see her. I tried again a few weeks later but they had moved and I couldn't find her no matter how many places I looked." Emma rested her head on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort that made him smile a little before Miss Peregrine emerged from the house. All eyes turned to the headmistress who gave Jacob a small nod, the young man was on his feet and slipping past into the house.

Sadie was laid in his room, covered with a thin woollen blanket on his bed, Jacob didn't mind. She needed more than he did, he truly believed that as he saw bandages upon bandages littering the parts of her he could see, mud and grime had mostly been scrubbed away but pieces remained. Her dress, or what was left of it, was no where in sight and her matted hair was fanned out across his pillows, a feather tied into a single thick braid amongst tangled locks. Many people used to tease her about her braid and feather, but it was a part of her heritage even if she didn't look like a part of it. Sadie had told him everything the day they had become friends when he asked about the feather in her hair, that was right after he had been laughed at in school when he had told his grandfather's stories to other kids. She had believed him, chased after him to talk to him, make sure he was alright. They'd been friends ever since then she had disappeared and he'd never heard from her again until now. 

"What happened to you Sade?" He spoke softly to her, unsure if she could hear him, "Where have you been all this time to end up like this?" He looked at the bandaged hand not tucked under the blanket and gently covered it with his own. It was as cold as ice, maybe the heat from his hand could help warm it up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed, so is constructive criticisms but no flames. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked the first chapter! Hopefully you aren't bored of the story yet so enjoy! XD

She felt cold, too cold for Florida's weather to allow, and her head throbbed in one part of her forehead and she felt heavier somehow. She moved her head, instantly regretting it when her stiff neck protested, she raised a hand to touch her forehead then went to raise the other to her neck when she realised something or someone was holding onto it. Her eyes snapped out as she tensed, gaze fixating rapidly on the hand holding her own. She made to pull away but the other hand gripped hers tighter, a familiar voice breaking through the fear and panic bubbling up inside her. 

"Sadie, you're awake! You're alright, you're safe." Sadie's gaze travelled up from the hand, up an arm to a face she thought she'd never see again. Yes he looked older and was skinnier but she knew it was him. Those piercing blue eyes were not something she could forget easily. She didn't speak at first just stare at him as she shifted a little and raised her other hand to touch his cheek, her eyes began to water.

"Jay..." She whispered, her voice soft and hoarse but still very much like how Jacob remembered her. He nodded and her face split into a watery grin. "Jay...!" She moved quickly, disregarding her injuries and throwing her arms round her childhood friend's neck. It had been so long, too long, since she had been able to do this and feeling Jacob holding her just as tight was a very welcomed, if a tad painful, sensation. Though she was smiling, she was crying. Tears of joy and relief but also fear and agony, leaking into Jacob's jumper. The dark haired young man held his friend like this until she stopped crying and when she had, he helped her rest against the pillows and they shared smiles, Sadie grasping his hand again tightly. "You haven't changed much." Sadie croaked fondly, "Taller, skinnier but still the same you." Jacob squeezed her hand with a final smile and said.

"I'm not the same as I used to be, Sade. Neither of us are..." His smile faded and he looked into her eyes imploringly, "What happened to you? Who did this to you?" Sadie's smile vanished and her tears returned as she looked out the window then to the door, looking like a frightened rabbit on the lookout. "It's ok, it's just you and me in here. No one's gonna hurt you now." Sadie wasn't very convinced but she trusted Jacob, always had always would. She settled back against the pillows and took a moment to look down at herself. She was cleaner than she remembered, but bandaged up very well. She still ached though. 

"My mother was murdered, so was Grandpa, when we were seven. I saw it happen but no matter how many times I told the police it was a monster the more talk of an asylum happened. My stepfather wouldn't do it though, instead he moved us, locked me in the cellar and allowed me to see no one." She began telling her friend, it had been the most she had talked in so long, "I had nothing but a broken television and an old radio to keep me company and even then those only went on when Stepfather said so. Then he started drinking, badly so so very badly," She began shaking, her voice trembling and her eyes stinging with tears as she peered into Jacob's eyes, her fear and panic almost tangible. "He started beating me when he was drunk, then more when I screamed or cried, and even more when he was angry. He kept me in the cellar all the time, I rarely got any food or water, then yesterday I managed to get out. I was being beaten but he was really unsteady so I kicked out one of my legs and he fell...Hit his head. I grabbed the key to my cuffs from his pocket and called an ambulance before running, I didn't know where I was going I just kept running and running until I got to a back garden..." 

Everything was tumbled so fast from her quivering lips that Jacob had to listen and process it quickly and what he heard made him more livid than he had ever been in his life. He wished he had a Hollow on hand to introduce to Sadie's stepfather. But he focused on his friend in front of him and squeezed her injured hand gently, so not to hurt her. "You climbed into my backyard and up the tree, you fell out of it this morning when one of my friends scared you." He explained and Sadie's eyes widened.

"Sh-She was floating! I was sitting on the branch and she was floating, Jay, I swear! I'm not-"

"I know you aren't crazy. I know she was floating, it's ok." Jacob stopped Sadie before she would exert herself and he looked at the time. "I'm going to get you some water to drink," Sadie frowned at him, "The only things protecting your modesty are bandages and a blanket and there are other people in the house besides us." Sadie raised her eyebrows in understanding. "Unless you feel up to getting dressed and walking with me?" Sadie nodded as vigorously as her neck would allow and Jacob looked round for her dress before deciding to let her borrow some of his clothes instead. They were way too big for the skinny 5''4 seventeen year old so Jacob also lent her a belt and watched her roll up the jean legs and pull the falling shoulder of the t-shirt up to cover her properly. It was strange, to him at least, seeing her like that, in things that weren't yellow and too big for her. The Sadie he knew had always worn at least one item of clothing that was sunshine yellow.

Sadie nodded to him when she was ready, he'd gone to stand outside while she changed then came back in when she'd given the all clear, and took his hand out of nerves and uncertainty about whether or not her legs would cooperate so soon after waking up. Jacob squeezed her hand and kept his other at the ready should she fall as they walked steadily through the corridor and down the stairs until they reached the living room and Sadie froze. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end and a small shiver ran up her spine when she heard the voices of others, others she didn't recognise. Jacob noticed and gave her a small smile, murmuring "It's ok, I've got you." Then pushed open the door and walked in, Sadie practically hiding behind him as they went in.

The majority of the children were in the living room, the younger ones having a tea party on the carpet while others talked quietly amongst themselves or read. Until Olive saw Jacob and asked. "How is she?" Jacob smiled and held up the hand holding Sadie's.

"She's awake and walking...And hiding," He turned his head to look over his shoulder and smiled at his old friend, "No one's going to hurt you, come on." Sadie chewed her lip nervously for a moment before peering round the taller boy at the others. All eyes landed on her own bright emerald green orbs that quickly vanished back behind Jacob who squeezed her hand encouragingly, slowly easing her into the view of the others with soft words of praise with the action. Sadie had never felt more exposed, in the baggy clothes she had borrowed, she gripped her old friend's hand tightly with her eyes glued to the ground and her free hand held to her mouth. She looked so out of sorts to the other children. "I was going to get her some water but she insisted on coming too." Jacob explained when he saw a stern looking Miss Peregrine by the kitchen door. 

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your old friend, Jacob?" Enoch, a boy that looked about the same age as Jacob to Sadie, asked and Sadie flickered her gaze to Jacob then back at the floor then back to her friend when he cleared his throat a little and gave her a small encouraging smile.

"Everyone, this is Sadie Mullins, my best friend from when we were little. Sade, these are my friends," Sadie waved slightly when she looked to the group then back down at the floor before Jacob began introducing his friends by name. "Enoch, Horace, Bronwyn, Claire, Hugh, Olive, Millard who you can't see and Emma. And the woman in the doorway is Miss Peregrine, she patched you up." When their name was said, each of the children waved, nodded, smiled or verbally greeted the young woman while Miss Peregrine gave her a smile, soft and encouraging, hoping to put the girl at ease. 

"Sorry for scaring you earlier, I didn't mean to." Olive piped up sincerely, her features guilty and apologetic. Sadie looked at her for a moment, then blinked before looking at Jacob then back. She drew her hand away from her mouth and released his hand. 

_"It is ok, you just surprised me, not your fault."_ She signed with her hands and the children appeared confused.

"What was that about?" Enoch asked huffily, the girl didn't even have the guts to speak in front of strangers! Jacob placed his hand on Sadie's shoulder and explained.

"Sadie has Selective Mutism. It means, no matter how much she wants to or how hard she tries, she can't speak in certain social settings. Meeting new people is one of the things that triggers her mutism." Sadie looked down at her feet in shame, toying with the edge of the T-shirt she was wearing, as some of the children understood what Jacob was saying.

"So she can't talk to us?" Hugh asked and Millard cut in before Jacob could answer.

"She can once she gets to know us. I do believe her gestures just now was sign language, correct?" Sadie's head shot up and she looked round, straight at Millard then turned bright red and looked away. She could see him, and he wasn't wearing any clothes. Jacob nodded before saying, watching Sadie's movements with surprise.

"She said It's ok, you just surprised her, not your fault...You feeling alright, Sade?" She nodded and looked at him signing.

_"Why is that boy not wearing any clothes?"_ Jacob stared at her for a moment before saying.

"Millard, you may want to put some clothes on." His words were met with confusion and the invisible boy in question was reprimanded by the headmistress, "Sadie can see you." ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed, so is constructive criticisms but no flames. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3...I think I may have become a tiny bit obsessed with this fandom.

When the words had registered in Millard's head, he felt himself grow hot in the cheeks and quickly dived from the room in a build panic to find his clothes, barely noticing Sadie squeezing her eyes shut and hiding her face against Jacob's arm. Jacob gently touched the top of her head, gently rubbing it until Sadie looked up at him, wide jewel coloured eyes staring up at him. 

"Have a seat, I'll get you some water, ok?" He suggested and watched as Sadie hesitantly glanced at the children and their headmistress in the doorway before little Claire got up from the floor and, her teddy clutched in one hand, peered up at Sadie offering her free hand to her. Sadie blinked down at her before shakily accepting the tiny hand, much to the delight of the little blonde girl, before letting herself be pulled towards the children and down to the carpet. Sadie tucked herself into as small a position as possible and watched as Jacob slipped past Miss Peregrine and into the kitchen. There was silence for a moment before a rather refined voice voice asked.

"Miss Mullins, you needn't be afraid you know. We're all Peculiar here." Sadie looked round, puzzlement plain before a boxer dog made himself known by pressing his cold wet nose to her knee, making her practically jump half a mile into the air. Sadie stared down at the dog before shuffling away slightly, a look of frightened unease written plain on her face. "You're quite the little rabbit, Miss Mullins." Sadie stared, mouth agape and features full of shock. The dog had talked. The dog had actually talked!

"Addison, you're freaking her out." Jacob informed the boxer, slipping past the Ymbryne who was studying Sadie silently, with a glass of water in hand. "Sade, deep breaths before you pass out." Sadie squeezed her eyes shut and pressed a hand to her mouth before coughing slightly and sucking in a soft but deep breath. "Here, drink some of this." Jacob handed her the glass before sitting close to Emma but near to Sadie, just in case. Sadie held the glass in both hands and sipped at the cool liquid almost daintily, feeling the cool liquid sooth her throat.

"Better?" Claire asked her softly and Sadie nodded to her, holding the glass in both hands still with gratitude bright in her gaze, even if her hands still weren't as steady as they should be. Then she swallowed and signed to Jacob, placing the glass beside her legs.

_"What did the dog mean? 'We're all Peculiar here'?"_ Jacob cringed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Sadie knew that reaction and signed,  _"Jay, what did you do?"_ Her expression was concerned and just a tad stern and Jacob knew that if she could talk she would have used her 'Mother Hen' tone she had inherited from her own mother. 

"I meant that we aren't like ordinary members of our species." Addison replied and Sadie's brows furrowed, her question plain. "And yes, I can understand sign language." Sadie almost looked impressed at that before nearly jumping out of her skin when a door slammed from upstairs, the lights that were on in the house flickered and Millard appeared, dressed in a white chequed shirt and dark grey cotton trousers he was bare foot and just as confused and startled as his friends when the lights flickered. 

"What was that?" Enoch asked and Bronwyn answered.

"Probably just the power being funny." Addison, however, saw a small spark come from Sadie's finger tips when she had jumped and growled a little to get the attention of the young woman. Sadie looked to him and Addison, as was highly unusual for him, curled up and pressed his head into her lap until he felt trembling hands gently rub soothing circles on the top of his head. Jacob smiled slightly and explained.

"What Addison means, Sade, is that we aren't normal. We all have different traits that make us peculiar." Sadie tilted her head, much like a dog, looking incredibly confused. She looked down at Addison, it was obvious that he was very much an oddity even to her sheltered mind, then at the others beside Millard. Sadie's eyebrows lowered slightly and she nodded slowly. Jacob could read her like a book, she was slowly processing it all in her rather expressive way.

_"Like superheros? Only born with these traits, not given them by radioactive materials or something?"_ Jacob nodded and grinned slightly when Sadie relaxed a little more, then tensed, scrunching up her nose before cupping it and sneezing. It sounded like a mouse screaming but that wasn't what caught the attention of those around her. She had sprouted feathers on her arms. She turned red in embarrassment and tucked her arms inside the too large top easily. 

"There is no need to be embarrassed, Miss Mullins, no one here should be ashamed or embarrassed by their peculiarity." Miss Peregrine told the girl who hesitantly put her arms back through the shirt holes. The feathers on her arms were still present and Claire gently touched one, making Sadie tense in shock. "Miss Densmore, you should ask before touching what doesn't belong to you, you know that." Miss Peregrine reprimanded the little girl who apologised only for Sadie to shake her head and hesitantly touch Claire's shoulder, smiling ever so slightly at the girl before gesturing to the feathers. Claire smiled widely up at her and ran a tiny hand along the edge of the the white and brown striped feathers, giggling at how soft they were.

Sadie watched her, continuing to stroke Addison's head, with a small smile, until Millard asked her. "What kind of feathers are these?" Sadie put her hand to her chin in thought, trying to remember the sign before frowning at herself, running her hands through her hair, brushing against the feather in her hair and then she got it. 

_"Sparrow Hawk, my favourite bird."_ Jacob translated it for the others before Olive noticed the one in Sadie's hair. Unlike Sadie's soft, clean and well groomed looking feathers, this one was unkempt, grimy, rigid and old. 

"Where'd this one come from?" She asked, gently fingering it and Sadie quickly touched her braid and feather, closing her eyes and curling in on herself, dislodging Addison's head from her lap and stopping Claire enjoyment with her feathers. At this, Jacob saddened and bowed his head. 

"Her mom." He stated and Sadie looked up at him, tears burning the rims of her eyes, "She gave it to Sadie when she started school. For luck as sort of a family tradition."

"Where is you mother?"

"Is she peculiar too?"

"What about your-"

"Children, that's enough." Miss Peregrine told the children sharply when she noticed the way the questions were beginning to upset the young girl to the point of tears. "Miss Mullins needs to rest, she shouldn't really be out of bed in the first place." Sadie appeared to be sheepishly rubbing her two big toes together at the small scolding before she sneezed again, louder than before and the feathers on her arms vanished, much to the disappointment of Claire and Olive, and the lights went out. 

"Whoa!"

"What?!"

"Power cut?!"

"Ow that was my foot, Bron!" Millard snapped when Bronwyn took a step back from a lamp and stepped on his foot, the late afternoon sun illuminated the room but Sadie got to her feet and went over to a lamp. She furrowed her brow in concentration then gently tapped the bulb with two fingers, the lights flickered on then off. "Two peculiarities? Miss Peregrine, how is that possible?" Millard asked their headmistress who seemed surprised at the young woman's actions before answering her ward's question.

"Both Miss Mullins parents must have peculiar recessive genes in their lineage." Jacob had gotten to his feet and sighed. 

"I'll go sort out the fuse box." Sadie looked apologetic and signed her apology only to have her hair ruffled by the young man fondly. Sadie had wrinkled her nose when some of her hair fell into her face before she pushed it away, and saw Addison at her feet, looking at her patiently. She knelt down and was about to ask what he wanted when he placed one of his front paws on her knee and he scrubbed at her cheek with a handkerchief with the other. The surprise of the action caused Sadie to smile in bemusement.

"You had a tear on your cheek, so I thought I'd take care of it." Addison explained once her had finished and Sadie signed her gratitude before Jacob returned and warned her jokingly.

"No more sneezing, Sade, I don't want to change a fuse every time it sounds like a mouse screams." Sadie huffed at him and folded her arms only to cringe and clutch at her side, doubling over a little. Millard and Miss Peregrine, the closest to her, caught her and heard her faint gasps of pain. 

"Alright, bed rest, now." Miss Peregrine informed the young woman sternly and Sadie couldn't find it in herself to protest or argue as Bronwyn took over Millard's side and lifted Sadie clean off her feet, following Miss Peregrine towards the stairs. 

"She can stay in my room, I'll sleep on the couch." Jacob told his friend and the headmistress who reluctantly agreed before leading Bronwyn upstairs with Sadie. When the strong girl had placed the new peculiar on the bed she'd woken up in, the Ymbryne quickly perched on the edge of the bed and said in a soft soothing but firm tone.

"It's alright, dear, just let me have a look and it'll stop hurting soon, I promise." Sadie squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before releasing her side pressing her hand to her forehead then gripping her hair tightly against the pain in her side. Miss Peregrine gently peeled back the taped up bandaged she had used to cover a large wound that had reopened in Sadie's fall to find it weeping and bleeding again. Bronwyn took the young blonde's hand and let Sadie squeeze it as tightly as she want until Miss Peregrine asked. "Can you fetch me a bowl of warm water, some flannels and the first aid kit, please Miss Bruntley? Get one of the others to help you if you can't manage it on your own." Bronwyn was off like a shot and Miss Peregrine gently replaced the dressing until Bronwyn would return. 

Sadie continued to breathe deeply, gritting her teeth against the pain and squeezing her eyes shut tighter still.  _Damn it! Why does it hurt so much?!_ She thought then felt a firm but soft hand against her shoulder and a soothing motherly voice whisper comfort in her ear. It was then that Sadie was transported back to a time when she had been badly hurt and her mother had patched her up, speaking to her in the same tone that Miss Peregrine was using with her now, and tears trickled from under her pale eyelids without her permission and only accompanied by small sniffs and hiccups...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed, so is constructive criticisms but no flames. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

In all her years as an Ymbryne, Alma LeFay Peregrine hadn't witnessed such brutality upon any child, let alone a peculiar one. She watched her children from the window in Jacob's room and saw just how lucky they, including herself, all were, they had been liberated from potentially devastating lives decades ago, each liberating a piece of her heart as they grew. The girl laying on the bed, weeping silently through closed eyes, probably hadn't had someone to liberate her at all. The Ymbryne moved from the window and perched on the edge of the bed again and moved to gently wipe away the tears only for the young woman to flinch, rather violently, away from her touch. Sadie rolled onto her uninjured side and curled herself up into a ball, trembling with soft but frightened whimpers, and waiting for something to happen but the only thing that happened was Bronwyn re-entering the room with Addison in tow carrying the first aid kit in his mouth. 

Bronwyn placed the bowl and flannels down before watching as Addison gave the headmistress the first aid kit then jumped onto the bed, nudging his nose against Sadie's in an attempt to open her eyes. She cracked one open slightly and could barely make out the boxer dog through her rather watery vision. "It's alright, Miss Mullins, help is here. Dry your eyes now, Miss Peregrine is going to help you so you need to do as she says, understand?" Addison received and small nod in return before Sadie took a deep breath and held it, slowly uncurling herself but staying on her side. "May I stay, Miss Peregrine?" Addison asked the Ymbryne who frowned slightly but agreed, apparently Addison proved to be a great comfort to Sadie.

"Alright, but stay by her head, Mr MacHenry, just so you don't catch any of her injuries on your claws by accident." The dog nodded and moved closer to pillows, feeling Sadie's long exhale against his fur as Bronwyn asked.

"Is there anyway I can help, Miss?" Miss Peregrine shook her head with a small smile, soaking a flannel then ringing out the excess.

"No, thank you, dear, just make sure the younger children don't come up until I say, please." Bronwyn nodded and gave Sadie a small wave that was replied to by a tiny nod, before the strong girl left and the Ymbryne gently rested a hand on Sadie's shoulder, grateful when the girl didn't flinch away from her this time. "Alright, Miss Mullins, this will sting a little but please try to be as still as you can." She got a firm nod in reply and heard Sadie suck in a deep breath and holding it as Addison rests his head against hers. As soon as the flannel had touched the weeping wound, Sadie bit her lip and squeezed her shut tightly, a slight squeak coming from her throat. Addison looked to the Ymbryne who rubbed Sadie's shoulder on an uninjured patch of skin, whispering. "It's alright, it's alright. Soon be over." 

There is was again, that soft soothing tone. Sadie released her breath through gritted teeth and sucked in another, balling her fists against the pain and squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she would not cry. She refused to cry in front of a dog and a stranger again. Her eyes and heart, however, had other plans. Why did this tone make her act like this?! She didn't understand why it was making her react this way, the only reason she could come up with was that it reminded her of her mother so much. She hadn't grieved properly for her mother, always afraid that she'd grieve then forget about her and she would never allow that to happen. Never. 

It was quite worrying actually, Addison concluded, seeing how this girl could manage to contain her pain when many people would have screamed and sobbed at how painful their injuries were. When he noticed her silent tears he pressed his head tighter to hers, letting her know he was there. Sadie sniffled slightly before reaching up and brushing her finger tips through his fur, it was something to distract herself with as Miss Peregrine began to put clean bandages over the wound. "There, all done. Does it hurt anywhere else?" The Ymbryne asked and Sadie shook her head, easing herself onto her back and signing her gratitude. 

"She says thank you, Miss Peregrine." Addison translated before resting his head on Sadie's chest, watching as Miss Peregrine carefully replaced everything in the first aid kit then paused, looking to Sadie with a sad but kind smile.

"I know you don't trust anyone but Mr Portman, but I promise you, you won't be harmed by any of us here. Get some rest, I'll bring you some dinner soon...You don't have any allergies do you?" Sadie shook her head in reply to the headmistress's question, "Good." the elder woman paused again and Sadie knew what she was considering asking. She just had this look on her face, in her eyes, that made the notion clear as well as her talk of food.

 _"Not for a long time."_ Sadie signed, having it translated by Addison who appeared confused until Miss Peregrine nodded once then touched Sadie's shoulder. 

"Well, we'll have to sort that, won't we?" Sadie blinked then watched drowsily as the ymbryne pulled a blanket over her then gathered up the bowl, flannels and first aid kit and left. Addison stayed with the young blonde who turned her head towards him and gave him a small genuine smile, leaning forward slightly and kissing the top of his head as her mind began to cloud with sleep.

"Thank you Addison..." She whispered ever so softly, softer than a feather, before slipping into a light slumber. Addison stared down at the young human, perhaps it was because he was a dog that she trusted him so much or that he had stuck by her throughout Miss Peregrine's first aid. He didn't know, but she trusted him and he knew that trust from a girl who had gone through whatever she had to end up like that, was something precious and shouldn't be broken.

He curled up beside her and watched over her as she slept, right until Millard came in with a tray with dinner on it. He had insisted on bringing it up so he could apologise to Sadie, that's what he told Miss Peregrine anyway, he just wanted to understand how Sadie could see him when even he couldn't see himself. But when he saw her, sleeping the way she was, he was reluctant to wake her. She looked so serene, so unafraid, despite her less than sanitary appearance rather fearful demeanour earlier. Millard smiled slightly where he stood, just watching her sleep for a moment longer before the smell of food caught the slumbering girl's nose. It began to twitch a little, sniffing the air as she stirred from her slumber.

"Easy, Miss Peregrine made dinner and I brought you some." Millard informed her when she tensed at the sight of him, it wasn't a phrase he was used to thinking. "I also came to apologise. About not wearing any clothes. You see, no one else can see me, not even I can...You're the first person I've met who can see me." He took a hesitant step towards her and she shuffled away from him, but not in fear. Millard froze, watching her as she smoothed the blanket over her and brush her rather muddy hair from her face before hesitantly touching the space she had made, her finger tips barely touching the fabric beneath. Millard stared at her, at somewhat of a loss. Sadie swallowed slightly and looked to him, touching her throat and shaking her head before touching the space again more firmly.

"Miss Mullins would like you to sit, Mr Nullings." Addison explained, earning a small smile from the injured blonde. Millard hesitantly did as he was asked, placing the tray on Sadie's and Sadie smiled slightly at the usually invisible boy. Addison nudged her arm gently and gestured to the plate with some roast goose, roast potatoes and other vegetables on it and Sadie nodded. 

 _"Thank you for bringing this to me, can you thank Miss Peregrine for me please?"_ Sadie signed and Addison translated it for her, watching her cautiously before the somewhat mute girl softened and reached out, gently touching Millard's hand on his leg. She looked into his eyes and smiled, full, warm and genuine. _"There's no need to apologise. I can see you because of your heart. The heart runs on electrical pulses and electrical manipulation is one of my peculiarities...I didn't think there were many people like me and my mother in the world, it's nice to be proven wrong."_ When the translation had been carried over Millard smiled widely at the girl, receiving a wide smile in return. She had a lovely smile, Millard decided as he took her hand, noting how she didn't flinch or tense at the touch, and squeezed it gently.

"You will never have to be alone now. Once you're all healed up, you can stay with us, I'm sure Miss Peregrine will let you stay." Sadie, much to the surprise of herself and the other peculiars in the room, blushed and crossed her fingers, showing her wish for luck. Millard grinned, Sadie rather liked his grin it was quirky and she liked quirky, before releasing her hand and gesturing to her tray. "Eat up while it's still hot, I'll come up and get it after dinner." He told her softly and Sadie nodded, watching him leave before sniffing at her food again, trying to remember the last time she had eaten anything like this.

Millard joined the others for dinner and Jacob, who Miss Peregrine had forced to let Millard take the food up alone, asked. "How is she?" Almost as soon as Millard had entered the room. Ever since Miss Peregrine and Bronwyn had taken Sadie back upstairs, Jacob had been anxious about the young woman to the point of annoying the others in the house. But the way Millard had his hands in his pockets, walking leisurely and easily to his chair then sat, tapping his foot in a jolly rhythm under the table, gave those sat near him pause for thought.

"Millard? You alright?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise at the invisible boy who shrugged his shoulders, still tapping his foot. 

"Miss Mullins says thank you, Miss Peregrine." He told the headmistress as she took her seat at the head of the table, "Addison is keeping an eye on her, making sure she eats." The ymbryne nodded at that, getting the children settled at the table, before they began their meal chatting and laughing between themselves before Bronwyn asked Millard.

"Millard, why are you tapping out a samba in morse code?" Millard stopped tapping in surprise and shrugged. Bronwyn, Olive and Horace were not convinced. 

"You've been very cheerful since you took up that tray for Jacob's friend." Olive giggled slightly when Millard's fork full of food hovered in midair then was put in his mouth. 

"So?" He asked, mouth full and distinctly unpleasant for those near him.

"So, do you like her?" Horace asked him and Millard looked at one of the boys he'd grown to love as a brother, blatantly stared not that they could see. They barely knew the girl and already someone was playing matchmaker! Just because Emma and Jacob were a happy couple didn't mean he needed anybody to do the same.

"She seems nice enough." Millard stated casually with an offhanded shrug, the others didn't believe him. It was just as they had finished dessert that a commotion in the living room caught everyone's attention. Addison was giving someone a rather stern sounding lecture, apparently, on the definition of 'bed rest'. Miss Peregrine grimaced, putting two and two together as she always seemed to do, and strode purposefully into the living room only to see Sadie precariously balancing the ray in her arms and trying to keep her torso covered in the too large top. 

"...How else do you expect to get better if you don't follow an ymbryne's instructions about your health? Honestly, Miss Mullins-"

"That's enough, thank you Mr MacHenry, I think Miss Mullins sees your point now." She levelled a stern glare at the pair of peculiars, one looking sheepish and ashamed while the other looking suitably chastised. Sadie scuffed her muddy feet against one another sheepishly, her head bowed slightly as her shoulders rose and fell a little and she gestured to the startlingly empty tray with her head. "You and I both know that you are meant to be resting, Miss Mullins, and that either myself or one of the children would have come up to collect the tray after we had finished." She scolded the young woman who seemed to shrink in on herself but didn't flinch as much as she had before as the ymbryne accepted the tray off the young blonde. It was moments like this when her selective mutism got on her nerves, moments where she was being scolded and had shrunk into herself that she couldn't explain or defend herself with words as quickly as she would have liked or as necessary. But she signed her gratitude to the headmistress, adding.

 _"I'm sorry, Miss Peregrine, but I need to do my bit in repaying the help you've given and the kindness you and the children have shown me. I want to help."_ Once Addison had translated the message, for a brief moment Miss Peregrine softened. It was quick, like the flicker of a light, but it was there and Sadie had seen it. The older woman shook her head slightly as she hardened back into the stern headmistress once more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed, so is constructive criticisms but no flames. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so so much for the kudos, to be honest I didn't think this story would get any in the first place but I digress, here's chapter five! Enjoy! 
> 
> ~ Demsit

"You can help once your injuries have healed and I won't hear anything to the contrary until then, understood?" Miss Peregrine watched as Sadie nodded, reluctantly but she didn't see an alternative under the firm gaze of the headmistress. "You won't need to repay us for anything. An ymbryne's duty is to protect and care for young peculiars, you are no exception, Miss Mullins." With that, Miss Peregrine took the tray into the kitchen to begin doing the dishes as her young charges gathered in the living room or out in the backyard, lazing about after a deliciously filling meal. Jacob took Sadie out into the garden and watched as she wiggled her toes in the earth and grass, brush her finger tips against the soft petals of the flowers that grew in the flowerbeds lining the grass. She had such a look of pure and innocent wonder in her semi clean features that a surge of protectiveness filled those who watched her, predominantly Jacob, Millard and Bronwyn. 

"You remember the flowers your mom used to grow? What were they called?" Jacob asked her, walking beside her before helping her step over a flowerbed to get the the tree. Sadie thought for a long moment before saying softly.

"Magnolias, pansies, roses and...Oh what was the other one? The one that Shaunesty liked and used to pick for Ivy?" Jacob nodded but he was clueless, he didn't know flowers but he did remember Shaunesty O'Donald and Ivy Fitzwarren. They were two kids who used to live with Sadie and her mother, along with two others but Jacob couldn't remember them very well. "Different coloured carnations, that's it!" Sadie smiled when it finally clicked. Then it faded, she remembered her mother pottering in the garden at their home in England, then again in the home here in Florida. Sadie had always loved helping her mother with gardening it made her feel helpful and useful, she hadn't felt that way in years.

Jacob saw the change in his friend and gently wrapped an arm round her shoulders, giving her a brief squeeze that caused her to smile weakly up at him. "It does get easier, missing them I mean." He told her and she nodded before they sat under the tree and she asked.

"How did you get mixed up with these people? What do your parents make of it? And your grandfather?" Jacob chuckled slightly at her questions, he found it comforting that Sadie could talk to him when it was just them like the old days. But her questions weren't something for only him to explain, the whole group had been apart of that life changing adventure, they all had to tell the story. So, he simply touched her head, brushing her muddy fringe from her face, and told her kindly.

"Mom and Dad are still wrapping their heads round all of it, Grandpa Portman passed away a little while ago. We'll explain the rest soon, it's a lot to take in at first but I think you'll be ok." Sadie nodded before looking over at Emma who was standing over in the doorway, watching them. She looked back to Jacob and nudged him, nodding to Emma to get him to look. Jacob smiled and beckoned his girlfriend over to join them. Emma did and sat beside Jacob, sharing a small kiss while Sadie smiled at the pair and shook her head. Her best friend really had grown up. "What? What's the smile and head shake for?" Jacob asked her and Sadie held up her hands in surrender, her smile growing.

"Maybe she's just happy to be back with her friend and in a safe place?" Emma smiled and Sadie signed.

_"I'm very happy, the happiest I've been in a long time. And I'm happy Jay is happy."_ Jacob translated for Emma who grinned before outstretching her hand to Sadie. Sadie appeared a little confused for a moment before taking Emma's hand and they shook hands.

"Name's Emma. It's nice to meet you Sadie." Sadie nodded, feeling how warm Emma's hand was against her cold skin was something of a shock until Emma released her hand and explained. "Fire is my peculiarity," She then lit a fireball in one hand and Jacob raised his hands to keep that hand away. "I know what I'm doing, Jacob, calm down." Emma chuckled, seeing Sadie's eyes widen and watching her scoot away a little. Emma put out the fire and smiled at her boyfriend when he whispered to Sadie.

"She's fine when she warms up to you, promise." Sadie giggled slightly at that, covering her mouth with her hand before she looked round the garden and saw Millard look up towards them. He was playing a game of football with Hugh and Enoch and he had just looked up from tying his shoe lace to see Sadie looking round the garden then at him, he waved a little and she returned it, her smile growing once she took her hands away from her mouth. Jacob looked between the two and nudged Sadie's arm gently with a small grin. "You like him?" 

Sadie cocked an eyebrow at her best friend, trying to look unimpressed and succeeding somewhat.  _"He's a nice guy, Jay, he brought me a tray of food up."_ She signed to him and he nodded with a falsely serious look on his face, earning him a prod from both Emma and Sadie. Jacob chuckled before the football rolled over to them and Millard came to collect it. Sadie smiled to him and pushed her feather braid behind her ear, blushing slightly when Millard grinned at her and asked. 

"Would you like to join in?" Sadie looked at Jacob who shrugged and told her.

"Only if you feel up to it, Sade, we don't want you making your injuries worse." Sadie saw his point and just as she was about to reply to Millard, Enoch called.

"Hurry up Millard and pass the ball!" Millard looked back to Sadie and could tell she wanted to but she shook her head. Millard threw the ball to Enoch before gesturing to the space beside Sadie.

"Mind if I join you?" Jacob nodded with Emma and Sadie smiled, watching him as he sat beside her in the shade, the sun setting over Florida creating a lovely amber sky. 

"Children! Time to get ready for film time." Miss Peregrine called from the kitchen window and Millard sprang to his feet offering Sadie his hands to help her up. She hesitated, glancing at Jacob as he helped Emma up, before shakily accepting his help. Millard found it ridiculously easy to ease Sadie to her feet, worryingly so, but he didn't dwell on it. He had more important things to worry about, like Sadie loosing her balance on a tree root and falling straight into him. Millard caught her round her waist as she squeak and clung onto his shirt, squeezing her eyes shut as she waited for the ground to make contact with her back only it didn't come. She cracked an eye open and saw Millard smiling down at her. 

"Hello, don't worry, I got you." He smiled and Sadie looked at where his hands were and where she was, Millard leaning over her as he stopped her from falling on her back. They looked like he was dipping her in the middle of a dance but at least they hadn't collided with the ground. The young blonde gave Millard a tentative smile and loosened her grip on him a little, nodding to him as she opened her eyes fully and felt him set her straight.

_"Thank you, Millard."_ She signed and Jacob translated before adding.

"Millard, please take your hands off my best friend's waist." The invisible boy looked at his hands and took a step back, taking his hands with him as he blushed and cleared his throat, embarrassed to say the least. Sadie had released her grip on his shirt, looking equally embarrassed before Enoch called.

"Oi! You lot coming or not?" Jacob took Sadie by the shoulders gently and guided inside saying.

"Coming!" Emma grinned bemusedly at her boyfriend before looking to the invisible boy who was shuffling his shoes in the grass sheepishly.

"We won't tell. Come on before all the good seats are gone." The pair walked inside and quickly went to change into their pyjamas like the other children, Bronwyn lending Sadie a night gown once the blonde had carefully washed herself and her hair, with a tiny bit of help from Bronwyn who had stood guard at the door then helped her wash and dry her hair. Sadie had definitely decided it felt nice to be clean, with clean bandages and clean clothes that were closer to her size than before. She had taken great care in cleaning her mother's feather, grooming it with a small doll's hair brush to be rid of the muck and grime before plaiting her hair, tucking the feather into the top of the braid and smiling a little when Bronwyn grinned at her. 

"Better?" Asked the strong girl, receiving a smiley nod in return as they headed downstairs to join the others. They were either sat on the carpet or on the large dark leather sofas, mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows clasped in hands and blankets wrapped round their shoulders. 

"Sadie, catch!" Jacob called and Sadie managed to catch the folded up blanket he'd thrown at her with a slight fumble. Bronwyn, who had stood beside her, moved towards Claire and Olive, joining them under their shared blanket, while Sadie wrapped herself up in the thick blanket and shuffled over to curl up on the floor beside Addison and Jacob's legs, Jacob being sat with Emma at one end of the sofa. Sadie rested her head against his knees and looked up at him, a small smile curving her rosy pink lips sweetly. "Everyone ready?" He asked, remote pointing at the large TV on the wall.

Children nodded as Miss Peregrine joined them, two mugs of hot chocolate in hand one of herself and the other for Sadie. Sadie accepted the mug hesitantly, it had been years since she'd had hot chocolate and, after thanking Miss Peregrine and having it translated by Jacob, she sniffed it. So many memories flooded through her mind, days back in England curled up by the fire with her family and the kids her mother looked after, days in Florida banded together in front of a small bonfire in the garden, listening to her grandfather's stories. She took a sip and smiled a little to herself, it tasted as good as she remembered, relaxing back against the sofa as Finding Nemo began to play on the screen. The children were captivated by the film, enjoying it full heartedly despite the sad beginning, by the end the younger children were beginning to drift off and the older ones weren't far behind. Jacob looked down at his friend and found her half asleep against his legs, he nudged her gently with his foot and she stirred. Sleepily, she rubbed her eyes and looked up to him as Bronwyn scooped up Olive and Miss Peregrine collected little Claire, if she was honest Sadie would have been perfectly alright to sleep on the carpet or on the sofa but Emma had dragged her to her feet, being mindful of her injuries, and, after allowing her to say good night to Jacob, took her upstairs with the others.

"Goodnight Sadie, night Emma." Bronwyn whispered to the pair as she went into the room she shared with Olive and Claire to put the little girl in her arms to bed, Emma lead the way into Jacob's room and smiled to Sadie, encouragingly and kind. 

"It's alright. Jacob asked me to stay with you, just in case you had a nightmare or something. He's very protective of you." The pyrotechnic explained and gestured to the bed. Sadie was hesitant for a long moment before shuffling over to the bed watching Emma curiously for another long moment before smiling, small and quiet, reaching out her hand to the taller girl. Emma accepted it and smiled as Sadie pulled her to sit on the bed beside her. She was silent as she signed.

_"It's very kind of you to stay, Jay has been the brother I've always wanted. Ever since we were young and you make him happy."_ Emma didn't understand and neither Addison (who was fast asleep on the carpet in the living room) or Jacob were with them to translate. So Emma got some paper and got Sadie to write it. The pen felt strange in her hand, she hadn't written for many years, but she managed to write what she had said. The shaky handwriting, the care that was taken to write as legible as possible, made Emma smile as she read it.

"It's alright, come on, bed before Miss Peregrine comes in to say good night." Sadie nodded and awkward hovered on the bed for a moment before Emma laid down first and pulled her down opposite her, drawing the blankets over them both. "I'll be right here throughout the night, don't worry." Sadie nodded once more before slowly closing her eyes, one of her hands seeking out one of Emma's to hold as they slept. Emma watched over the other girl for a few moments, feeling her own eyes grow heavy before she was asleep too and silence fell over the house after a rather eventful day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed, so is constructive criticisms but no flames. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

When Sadie woke the next morning, it was a loud clatter from out in the corridor followed by a voice snapping, "Damn it! Just got up stairs too!" Sadie had sprung upright in the bed, startling Emma awake with a jolt of movement and electricity. Emma stared at Sadie as she began quaking, tucking herself into a tight ball and whimpering in pain and fear, until Emma began to softly hush her, carefully placing a hand on the head of surprisingly soft blonde curls. The girl jumped and cowered in her ball even more until Emma began whispering.

"It's alright, you're safe, someone dropped something outside, nothing to worry about. It's alright, Sadie." Sadie felt the hand on her head combing gently over her hair, being mindful of her feather in her loose braid, the motion soothing her until she gained the courage to raise her head and look about. Seeing no immediate danger, Sadie uncurled herself, whimpering slight as her side stung but soon was silent and relatively calm. Emma continued to stroke her hair, marvelling a little at how soft it was for something that probably hadn't been washed properly in a while. "Feeling better?" Emma asked quietly and Sadie nodded, gently taking Emma's hand and giving a grateful squeeze.

Emma smiled kindly before slipping out of bed and opening the door to see what was going on. Kneeling down and picking up pieces of shattered glass carefully, placing them into a large, thick cloth, was Hugh. Beside him were two of the flowers from the garden, obviously having been in whatever the glass had been. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. The vase slipped." He apologised, his bees hovering anxiously around him and the flowers. Emma looked back at Sadie, who looked surprised then hesitantly slipped out of bed and padded over to Emma's side. Then she knelt down and gently cupped the trimmed ends of the deep purple flowers, lifting them free of the shattered glass. "Careful, Miss Mullins-" Sadie smiled down at Hugh and tip toed her way round and over the glass with the grace and ease of a ballerina before Hugh picked up the last of the glass and Emma helped him up, minding the glass in the cloth. "Thanks, both of you." He smiled, accepting the flowers back and returning to the kitchen to dispose of the glass and find something else to put the flowers in. 

The two young ladies looked at one another before Emma went to get dressed and Sadie hovered uncertainly out in the corridor before being dragged back into the room by Emma. Gratefully, Sadie changed out of the night gown she had borrowed, mimicking Emma in folding it and placing it on the bed, into a spare the clothes she had borrowed from Jacob the day before. Then she followed Emma down to the kitchen where the others were eating breakfast only for Sadie to jump in surprise when the Headmistress appeared behind her and announced her appearance by saying, "Miss Bloom, Miss Mullins, I was just on my way to wake you." Some of the other children snickered at how easily startled Sadie could be but Emma gently squeezed her hand, remembering how loud noises and surprises could set Sadie on edge.

"Hugh dropped his vase of flowers and woke us up-"

"Miss Mullins took care of the flowers so they wouldn't get damaged by the glass before I picked it up." Hugh grinned a little, interrupting Emma who frowned at him not that he noticed. Jacob came in from the garden in time to hear this and smiled to his friend, giving her a small hug that she returned with an equally small smile. Miss Peregrine on the other hand, smiled grimly. She was torn between scolding the pair for not using gloves to pick up the glass and praising them for working together. Instead she nodded once and said.

"Well, if you haven't cut yourselves I suggest you sit and have some breakfast. You especially, Miss Mullins." Sadie nodded sheepishly, fiddling with the bottom of the T-shirt she was wearing. Then she felt someone tap her arm and she looked down to see Olive who was grinning up at her.

"You can sit next to me if you like?" She smiled and Sadie looked to Jacob who ruffled her hair a little, giving her the go ahead. Olive grinned and clapped her hands together happily, making Sadie smile a little wider and following her to sit down. Once sat Sadie strained her memory to remember the eating etiquette her mother had taught her as a bowl of porridge was set in front of her, she picked up the spoon and sniffed it as discreetly as she could before tentatively tried some. It tasted strange but it was a strangeness she remembered from her childhood, her days back in England she suspected, and wrinkled her nose slightly but continued to eat it until the bowl was empty, having Olive talking at her the entire time between mouthfuls. 

Miss Peregrine kept an eye on the new girl as she ate, mostly to make sure she did but also to study her away from Jacob. She seemed so unsure of herself away from her friend, always seeking permission, always on edge. Almost as if she were expecting some kind of attack from somewhere. The headmistress sipped her cup of tea silently, listening to Hugh and Enoch planning a football match with Emma and Bronwyn, until the room darkened and thunder cracked from outside. Jacob stiffened at once, staring straight at Sadie who had frozen like a statue, her grip so tight on the spoon in her hand her knuckles turned white and her hair frizzed a little, a sign of static electricity. 

"Sade, breathe." Jacob told her and it took a moment before Sadie drew in a deep breath, closing her eyes lightly, and exhaling. The frizz in her hair died down and her grip on the spoon relaxed and the first gentle pitter patters of rain hit the patio outside. 

"Don't you like thunder storms, Miss Mullins?" Olive asked, curiously and Sadie bit her lip nervously, glancing at Jacob for help.

"She used to dance in them." Jacob smiled a little as his friend blushed in embarrassment, her pale cheeks lighting up a pale pink, darkening to rouge when Jacob added. "Used to stay out in them even after she'd been soaked, her mom used to only let her do it when it was warm storms." Sadie gently nudged the bowl in front of her further away from the edge, her red cheeks and shy eyes betraying her attempts at a stoic expression. "You remember that time when your granddad danced out there with you? Dragged me and the others apart from your mom out to join in?" Sadie nodded, smiling softly and covering it a little with her hand, remembering that day clearly.

_"Grandfather told us stories of Native American rainmaking afterwards, Mama thought we were foolish for dancing out in the rain but she didn't stop smiling."_ Sadie signed and Jacob chuckled before translating it for the others, Addison moving into the kitchen and sitting beside Sadie. 

"Does your grandfather study Native American history, Miss Mullins?" Addison asked and Sadie shook her head, smiling sadly before looking to her friend who bowed his head a little in understanding.

"Sadie's grandfather was a member of the Miccosukee Tribe, he was a Native American who travelled to Britain and married her grandmother, an English nanny, lived over there until Sadie's mom was fourteen then moved back here to Florida." Jacob explained patiently but little Claire was confused.

"But you don't look like an Indian, apart from the feather in your hair." She said and Sadie gave her a small smile before signing an explanation.

_"My mother had a mixture of both her parents in her appearance, my father was white and I came out white when I was born. But I love my heritage, I grew with it deep in my bones and in my blood. People used to say I was making fun of Native Americans because of my feather and the way I would act and dress, but then they'd see my mother or my grandfather and they would apologise. It's not what you look like that proves who you are or what you're related to. It's your bonds to those who have shaped you that make you yourself."_ Addison translated this, Jacob fairly stunned by the profound depth he saw in her eyes to even try, and her words caused those at the table to smile a little until Enoch asked.

"So genetics to put it simply?" Sadie nodded flatly before thunder cracked and the girl jumped, having forgotten about the thunder.

"Sadie," Jacob called to his friend when her breathing quickened a little in fright, he got her attention, "Old times sake?" He asked and Miss Peregrine frowned at him.

"Mr Portman, her injuries haven't healed, nor have I changed her bandages yet. If they were to get wet then it could cause her more pain if water that isn't clean gets into them." She informed the boy but Sadie looked out of the glass doors with a far away look in her eye, memories of warm days out dancing in the rain, laughing and singing and running with friends and her grandfather until she felt a hand on her back. She was snapped from her thoughts, whipping round to see Millard giving her a concerned look and a handkerchief. Sadie touched her cheeks in confusion, they were wet. She was crying, she hadn't realised that, and doing so in front of mostly strangers. She flushed red in mortification and accepted the handkerchief, signing her thanks quickly before drying her face. 

"Miss Mullins, you ok?" Hugh asked and she nodded briskly trying to smile, handing back Millard's handkerchief and quickly excusing herself. 

"Sadie?" Jacob called after her, rising from his seat with Bronwyn and the invisible boy as they watched Sadie run back upstairs. The children were at a loss, what had just happened? Their headmistress, however, rose quietly and began to head for the door. "Miss Peregrine, maybe I sh-"

"Mr Portman, I'm well aware that you are the only person in this house that has the full trust of Miss Mullins, but she must learn to trust others. What if something should happen to you? She wouldn't trust anyone who dares to try to help her. Do you understand what I'm saying, Jacob?" Miss Peregrine explained to the teenager, not unkindly, with a soft look on her face that coaxed understanding from him. He nodded and he and the other children watched as their headmistress followed in the wake of the mysterious girl.

Sadie was hiding in a room with large windows, she didn't know which or who's room it was she just ran in there and hid. And wept out of mortification and melancholic longing. It didn't take Miss Peregrine long to find the girl, she'd checked every room except her own until she heard quiet weeping. She paused outside the door, it was cracked open, and through that crack she could see Sadie, sitting on the floor beside the large windows, watching the rain as she cried with the odd sniff or hiccup. And one of the top window was open so the rain trickled over it's edge.

Alma thought for a moment, Sadie seemed to calm and naturally trust Addison thanks to his canine appearance. _So perhaps...Yes that could work._ Miss Peregrine decided in her mind before slipping silently into the laundry room, transforming into her falcon form and flying out the window of that room to outside her own room. It took a moment of pecking gently at the window to get Sadie's attention but as soon as she had it, Alma knew she wouldn't lose it. Sadie scrambled to her feet and stood on the window seat, on her tip toes in order to crack the window open a little more so the falcon could fly in and dry. (She made a mental note to apologise to whoever's room this was). The peregrine flew in, knocking the window shut and fluffing herself up to shake the water off once perched on the window seat. Alma still couldn't help the small drop in her heart when Sadie sat back on the floor and stared at her, tears still streaming down her face, looking at her as if she were something she'd never seen before. 

The younger girl hesitated then reached out and gently brushed Alma's feathers, usually she wouldn't have tolerated touch in her bird form unless she was hurt but Alma let her until Sadie frowned. "You're still damp, my feathered friend, it's warmer down here by the heating." Sadie murmured offering the falcon her forearm to hop onto and Alma did so, stunned by the gentility and quiet of the girl's voice. Sadie lowered the bird to the carpeted floor beside her and smiled slightly when she hopped off her forearm, she found the bird to be beautiful, like the sparrowhawk she used to see everyday when her mother was alive. Of course, that sparrowhawk had been her mother. "It's not good weather for flying, that's what my mother used to say. But my grandfather used to encourage me to dance in the rain, we used to have such fun on those days, Jay and the others would dance with us and Mama would watch from the kitchen window, making hot chocolate for when we came in..." Sadie bit her lip and looked down at her knees, "I'm sorry, remembering plays havoc with the emotions." Then she shook her head and tutted herself, covering her face. "Dear sweet sunshine, I'm talking to a bird." 

At this Alma almost chirped a little before flapping her wings and taking off, gaining Sadie's full attention as she swept her dressing gown from its hook and dropped it in front of Sadie, who caught it and held it up in surprise. Then her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as the falcon landed and changed into the headmistress she still believed to be downstairs with the other children. "No, my dear, you're talking to an Ymbryne." Miss Peregrine informed the girl, wrapping herself in her dressing gown before tying the sash and facing her. Sadie still stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide, and Alma couldn't help with small swelling of pride at the reaction. "You're catching flies, Miss Mullins." Sadie clamped her jaw shut. Alma perched on the window seat she had landed on and nodded to the space beside her, hesitantly Sadie sat beside her. 

They sat in silence for a moment before Alma asked her. "Do you want to tell me what all this is about? Your jumping at loud noises, fear of everyone except animals, why you were hiding in that tree yesterday and why you were so badly hurt?" Her voice was soft, her expression concerned and her tone encouraging and yet Sadie still seemed afraid of her almost. The young blonde shifted in the seat a little, wiping her face to try and compose herself a little. She opened her mouth intending to speak but when she tried, she found her couldn't. She tried several times only to become frustrated with herself and huffed, head thumping into her palms. Miss Peregrine gently moved her hands away from her head and looked her in the eyes, two sets of green eyes meeting. "Take your time, if you can't speak don't try to force yourself."

Sadie nodded, unable to move her gaze from the dark moss green orbs that stared worriedly into her own. Sadie tried again, her hands slipping a little in the headmistress's grip, but she took a deep breath and began, her voice shaky and eyes frightened. "When I was young, very little, Mama and the children we lived with, moved here to Florida to be with my grandfather after Granny died. We came from Devon in England, and it was so different from here, then when I started at my new school, I met Jacob and Mama met my stepfather. Jay was being bullied because he believed in his grandfather's stories-I met Mr Portman Senior too, I liked him a great deal and Mama and Grandfather did too. Jay and I became inseparable after we met, shared everything, went round each other's houses, shared everything..." The tiny happily nostalgic smile on her face melted away as her voice faded and her hands began to tremble in the older woman's grasp.

"We were all so happy until it happened...I had just turned seven and was ill so Mama kept me home from school, Grandfather and her took turns to look after me. I had a high fever and could barely walk but it was late afternoon, the other children would be home any moment, and it was dreadfully hot and dark and I heard screaming from down the corridor from my room." Miss Peregrine held onto Sadie's hands, squeezing and running her thumbs over her knuckles soothingly, letting her continue. "I climbed out of bed, dizzy and feverish as I was, and went out into the corridor and..." Tears streamed from Sadie's eyes once more, her whole body trembling, "Grandfather had his old pistol out and his tribal knife, Mama was in her bird form they were fighting this monster, tall and hideous with tentacles coming out of its mouth. I could see it because my electrical peculiarity lets me see anything that has electricity, the heart mostly that's how I can see Millard." Sadie gripped Miss Peregrine's hands tightly as she began to sniff and hiccup.

Alma didn't need to hear anymore about the fight, she could tell what the outcome would be by the way the girl was acting but that still didn't explain how she had ended up in the state she had been. But the explanation as to how she could see a Hollow and Millard was helpful, she had to admit. "One of the tongues knocked Mama into the corridor and I screamed, they all saw me and Mama turned back into herself, grabbing her dress and running towards me, ushering me into her room when Grandfather yelled at her to protect me. Mama hid me in the corner, gave me Granny's old gun and told me to stay quiet and not to move and that she loved me, she kissed my forehead then ran out to help Grandfather and I heard her screaming again and Grandfather was screaming and the monster sent Mama flying up the corridor and it came into the room I was in. I didn't know what to do, I aimed the gun in my hand and Mama flew in and attacked the creature only it got her and threw her through a wall, it followed and so did I and it was throwing her around and it was about to..." Sadie squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before she felt arms encircling her and she clung onto the ymbryne holding her tightly until she had enough nerve to carry on.

"It was going to eat her and I...I shot at it, emptied all the bullets in the barrel. They all hit it but it didn't seem to do anything until it forgot Mama and came for me. I hid back in the corner and I still can't remember how I did it but when it went to get me with its tentacles I screamed as loud as I could and lightning shout out of me hitting the monster and it was dead. impaled on a piece of pipe that was poking out of the wall it had destroyed. I ran to Mama to see if she was alright but when I got there, she was human again without her dress and...I tried to help her, I swear I did Miss Peregrine but she was gone so I went to find Grandfather, to get him to help me dress Mama or something and all I found of him was the top half of his body. The Monster had eaten half of him and...And I screamed and ran back to Mama's body. That's where I stayed until the others came home and called the police and found me with Mama...The police thought I was crazy when I described what the monster looked like the other children knew I was perfectly sane but didn't say anything to defend me, how could they? They would have been locked up like the police wanted to lock me up. Then my stepfather came back, we moved the other children were old enough to have lives of their own so I was left with him, he wouldn't let me see anyone, not even Jay. He locked me in the cellar, that's where I've spent most of my life, I only had a broken radio and TV to keep me company, barely got any food and when he started drinking and lost his job and took out his anger and whims on me..." 

As Sadie broke down Alma held her closer and rocked her back and forth, smoothing her hair and whispering soothing words into long blonde locks. It had been the most Sadie had said in years, the most anyone had heard her say in her entire life, she had never told anyone the whole story, no one had cared enough to listen apart from this headmistress to strange children. This woman who was like her mother in that respect. Alma had heard and seen many horrific things in her life, from child abuse to abandonment to the affects of war and many things in between. After hearing this girl's tale, she wasn't surprised why she was so frightened of everyone and every loud noise. She waited until Sadie was calm enough to answer her, and gently pulled back so she could look her in the eye again, still holding tight to the girl though. "No one here thinks you are mad, that monster that killed your mother and grandfather is called a Hollowgast, Hollow for short, and they are dead. An incredibly short time ago there was a final war between Hollows and the evil forces with them and good peculiars, the children downstairs and myself, including Jacob, fought in that war and we beat them. So you needn't worry about Hollows ever coming back." Alma began telling the girl who looked shocked and confused, "And no one will ever hurt you again while you are under my protection, if your stepfather comes looking for you he will have to deal with me first, alright?" Sadie nodded slightly before asking.

"But...Jay couldn't hurt a fly and the others don't look like they could hurt anyone! How could they have fought in a war?" Alma smiled, the confusion never ceased to amuse her a little.

"I think Jacob and the children are the ones to ask. We'll explain later, I promise. Now, how about we go downstairs and have some tea? It'll help you calm down a bit more." Sadie nodded and wiped her face before something occurred to her.

"Wait...Miss Peregrine, where are your clothes?" Alma smiled and touched Sadie's head, the girl didn't flinch from her touch, before taking her out into the corridor and ushering her downstairs. Sadie did as she was asked and was met with Addison patiently waiting at the bottom of the steps with Claire. Sadie smiled a little at the sight of them, her smile growing when little Claire grinned and held out her hand to her.

"Come play, please?" She requested brightly and Sadie glanced up the stairs before taking Claire's hand and before dragged into the living room where Bronwyn and Olive were sat waiting for them.

"We're having a tea party! Would you like to join us?" The seventeen year old stared at the seven year old in lead shoes and blinked before little Claire sat down, dragging her down as well. Sadie had never had a tea party before and it must have shown because Bronwyn gave her a small smile and helped her out a bit before Jacob came in and saw his old friend 'drinking tea' out of a little pink plastic tea cup. He merely observed her, watching her giggling and nodding in all the right places, shaking her head when necessary, she was clearly having a good time. Which, for the Sadie he knew, was strange. She'd always been a tom boy, but could be girly when the occasion called for it, it must have been one of those times, he thought with a grin as he watched. 

"Sade...I never thought you were one for tea parties." He said, clearly trying not to laugh and Sadie frowned at him placing her little cup on her saucer and that on the carpet before standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "What? You were always playing football or dancing or playing piano and violin or saving my butt from getting beaten up." Jacob continued and Sadie smiled slightly, murmuring.

"Or getting into tickle fights with you." The trio on the carpet stared at her, disbelieving that she had just spoken, before Jacob grinned and Sadie realised what she'd just done. Her eyes went wide and she briefly touched her mouth before Jacob gave her a tight one arm hug smiling down at her. Then Claire bounced to her feet and hugged Sadie's legs, causing the older girl to chuckle slightly, running her hand over Claire's hair before something nipped her. "Ow...What was that?" Sadie asked softly, examining the slight cut on her finger while stared at her horrified.

"My back mouth, I'm so sorry Miss Mullins, I didn't mean-" Sadie let go of Jacob and knelt in front of Claire with a small smile to the fretful little lady. She gently shushed her and placed her bleeding placing in the young girl's view. 

"It's only a little cut, little lady, nothing to worry about. So no fretting, alright?" Claire nodded and Sadie winked, tapping the little girl's nose causing her to giggle. Jacob watched and grinned in pride, she must have grown comfortable with the younger ones. Then again, Sadie had always been protective (boarding maternal her grandfather had told him) towards the younger kids they knew. "And my name's Sadie, Miss Mullins makes me sound old." Claire nodded and hugged Sadie, the older girl returning it before looking up at Jacob smiling slightly before he nudged her with his foot and Sadie lost balance, catching herself on her hands before swatting at his knee. Claire and Olive giggled slightly the pair while Bronwyn smiled sadly, they reminded her of how she and her brother used to be. 

"Sadie, your tea is getting cold." Olive informed the older girl and Sadie twisting herself as she sat up only to wince at the twinge in her side. 

"Whoa, Sade, you alright?" Jacob knelt down at once, looking petrified only for his friend to give him a small smile and lay on her back, breathing shallowly and giving his arm a squeeze. After several more shallow breath she eased herself into an upright position with a smile.

"I'm fine, just twisted the wrong part. I'm fine, it's just a little sore, I promise." She told him and watched as Jacob relaxed a little, not as much as she would like but a little. So She gave him a small half smile and pinched his nose tweaking it gently, causing him to smile widely at her. Miss Peregrine and Addison watched from the stairs as little Claire handed Sadie her tea cup and poured another cup of invisible tea for Jacob holding out to him with a pout.

"No thanks, Claire, I'm not thirsty." Sadie nudged him, giving him a look, and he accepted the cup reluctantly. "One cup, then can I steal Sadie please? I found something she might appreciate." The young man gave his friend a mischievous grin while she looked confused at him, drinking her imaginary tea with a furrowed brow. Claire and Olive reluctantly agreed and as soon as Jacob and Sadie had 'finished' Jacob grabbed her hand and took her into the kitchen where Emma, Millard, Enoch and Hugh were looking at a book. A book that Sadie remembered well. "You remember then?"

_"How could I forget? I made it for you."_ Sadie signed in surprised, reverting back to her old method of speech. Jacob didn't take it personally, he knew that sometimes it took longer for Sadie to trust some more than others. Enoch, Emma Millard and Hugh moved over so Sadie could see the book and laughed slightly at the first picture she saw. Both her and Jacob in his garden, Sadie hanging from a tree branch by her legs and Jacob standing beside her on the ground, looking at one another. 

"Grandpa Portman took that photo for you. We were what? Six?" Sadie nodded, "And you were obsessed with yellow, you always had something yellow on. In this case you T-shirt." Sadie smiled down at the picture before pointing to the next one. It was of Jacob, asleep on a bench swing among a different array of flowers. "Your fifth birthday party, I fell asleep on the swing and you took the picture with your mom's camera." Sadie nodded again, laughing softly at the memory before Millard asked.

"You really were close, huh?" Jacob and Sadie looked at one another briefly, sad smiles on their faces before Jacob turned the page and Sadie turned crimson in mortification. It was a photograph of her, seven years old, asleep with her thumb in her mouth and cuddling a teddy bear, her head resting in the lap of- "Wait, that's Miss Avocet!" Millard declared and Sadie looked at him confused.

"It is, you know Miss Avocet? She's an ymbryne like Miss Peregrine." Emma asked and Sadie looked bewildered, looking to Jacob then back at the others. She was shaking, gesturing frantic but vaguely, she was becoming flustered then she saw Millard move closer to her and saw him slowly move one hand in time with his calm breathing. Sadie tried to mimic him until Miss Peregrine appeared with the trio from the living room and Addison. 

"What is going on in here?" 

"Sadie's getting a bit flustered over some old photographs." Enoch muttered and Emma glared at him before Sadie was breathing normally and signed her gratitude to Millard.

"Apparently, Miss Mullins knows Miss Avocet." ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry it's taken so long to update this, just finished college and started working so I've not had much time. Enjoy this chapter though!

Alma didn't know what to say to Millard's statement. From what she had gathered, Sadie's mother had been peculiar and so had the other children they lived with. So naturally there would have been some connection with an Ymbryne such as Miss Avocet. But something was ticking away in the headmistress's head, it wasn't uncommon for adult peculiars to take in small children who couldn't find a loop, to help them find one or to try and protect them themselves. Rarely did the group survive if they took their chances in one place outside of a loop. But Sadie's mother could transform into a bird so perhaps...

"As strange as it sounds, it isn't at all uncommon for Ymbryne's to visit our sisters in other loops, you know Mr Nullings." She informed the children and Sadie looked at her, almost as if she were afraid of what the older woman was going to say. "And I believe Miss Avocet was doing just that, wasn't she Miss Mullins?" Sadie nodded slowly, looking at her feet, almost as if she was being scolded. 

_"The children we lived with called Mama Miss Sparrow-Hawk, or just Sparrow-Hawk sometimes. They were five of us, I was the youngest. The woman in that picture, Miss Avocet you call her, she is my godmother. She would visit every other month and only for a day. I haven't seen her since that photograph was taken."_ Sadie formed the words carefully, slowly as she tried to word it correctly. Jacob translated it as she signed, he hadn't thought any of his past here in Florida, apart from his grandfather, was in any way connected with the Peculiardom. Apparently he was wrong. Sadie gave him an apologetic look and signed, _"I would have told you, but Mama told me not to say anything, none of us knew you were peculiar, if we'd known we would have told you. I swear!"_ She crossed her heart, looking up at Jacob with pleading eyes to understand only for her friend to pull her into a tight hug, squeezing her tightly but saying nothing. 

Sadie clung to him tightly, afraid he was angry with her, and buried her face against his chest until he said. "I know, I believe you. Trust me, I didn't even know I was peculiar until my grandpa was killed." Sadie's head shot up, her features etched with concern and fear before being soothed by Jacob touching the top of her head. He looked to the others, those who understood the moment nodded while the others just watched, then turned back to Sadie. "It's time to tell you how I met my friends and Miss Peregrine." 

The group collected themselves and shuffled into the living room, taking up seats on the sofas, chairs and carpet, and readying themselves to once more divulge their story to a new peculiar. "Before we begin, I feel I should warn you, Miss Mullins, it's not a pretty story you are about to hear." Miss Peregrine warned the young woman who nodded sincerely in understanding before finding Claire placing herself delicately in Sadie's lap. The older blonde smiled slightly and brought her closer, wrapping her arms round her to keep her from falling. Beside her sat Millard and Hugh while Jacob sat opposite with Emma and Horace, Bronwyn and Olive on the floor with Addison, Miss Peregrine perched in the armchair between the two sofas. 

"I guess it all starts with Grandpa..." Jacob began, each child taking it in turns to tell a part of the story and the myriad of emotions and expressions that passed over Sadie's face as she listened was both varied and quite surprising. Of course there was the expected emotions; sadness, horror, worry and concern, but there were also a few that no one expected. At one point she was bordering on tears the next she was confused and then she seemed to ponder it all, contemplation evident not just in her face but in her whole gait. During the tale, Claire had snuggled as close as she could to Sadie, resting her perfect princess curls on the older blonde's chest, and the green eyed girl had curled her arms round her a little more. Her hand resting around her little shoulders, fingers brushing away her curls and tenderly touching the side of her face while the other kept her firmly in her lap. 

"That's about it really, what do you make of it, Sadie?" Hugh asked from beside her and she sat back, exhaling softly with wide eyes.

"It's incredible, well and truly incredible. If I didn't know any better I'd say fanciful..." She gave a small breathless chuckle with her words only to be stared at until she realised what she'd done. She looked down at Claire who was grinning up at her then to Jacob who gave her a small proud smile, out the corner of her eye she could see an ever so slight smile on the lips of the headmistress in the armchair.

"You talked!"

"Gah! Watch it!" Millard cried as the little ones jumped on Sadie in delight with hugs, causing the older blonde to fall into Millard. Sadie giggled softly and squeezed Claire and Olive gently, before looking up at Millard. 

"Sorry, Millard." She apologised, a small sheepish smile on her face and her eyes shyly met his, colour rising in both their cheeks, not that anyone could see Millard's. 

"I-It's ok, Miss Mullins." Millard stammered, helping her sit up and being careful where he put his hands under the protective eyes of Jacob and Miss Peregrine. 

"I understand your story, it seems surreal but a lot in our world does, but I believe you all. I'm just having trouble imagining Jay as a Hollowgast killer, you wouldn't even kill a spider if it spooked your mother." The pair shared a slightly wider smile before Sadie added, "Your grandfather would be so proud of you, Jay. I know I am," She looked at the others, and though she hadn't known them long she felt that glowing pride grow as she laid her gaze upon them. "Of all of you." Claire tugged on her sleeve and asked.

"Does this mean you'll be talking more?"

"Unless something triggers my mutism, probably. You'll be wishing I never started soon." She promised the little girl, running her hand through her curls, minding her back mouth this time. This caused the children to laugh slightly before thunder clapped again and Sadie jumped in surprise, shifting Claire a little as the lights went out.

"Sadie!" The children groaned and giggled.

"Sorry! I can't help it!" She apologised and protested sheepishly, with a small apologetic shrug. "I'll sort it out, promise."

"I'll show you where the fuse box is-"

"Oh I don't want to risk blowing the other fuses, I can do it from here." Jacob looked highly confused with Millard and Emma at this. "I'll show you but no one can touch me while I do it and not for at least half an hour afterwards unless they want a static shock." Was a warning and an explanation before she gently scooped up Claire, rising and placing the little girl down in her place. "I've only done this once before when I was really little but I remember what to do." She murmured, going to a lamp furthest away from the group and taking a deep breath. Miss Peregrine went rigid, eyes fixated on Sadie. As much as she was fascinated by the girl's peculiarity her first concern was more possible injuries and the well fare of all her charges. 

Sadie focused on the bulb taking deep breaths rubbing her hands together then exhaling on her palms, blood and electricity pumping round her veins as her hair began to frizz and her palms spark. The children were fascinated by this as they watched, some hiding just in case, before Sadie touched the bulb with two fingers. Nothing happened.

"Well that didn't work." Enoch mocked Sadie before she sucked in a deep breath and held it. Her face began to turn red as she focused harder on the bulb, at this point Miss Peregrine was inclined to stop this until she saw light running along Sadie's arms, under her skin, towards her finger tips and up her neck and face to her eyes. Green faded as her iris burnt white with light, the bulb flickering in time with the other lights four times until it flickered on and stayed on. 

"Sadie? Miss Peregrine, is she ok?" Olive asked the headmistress worriedly when Sadie dropped her hand but didn't move away from the lamp.

"Miss Mullins, can you hear me?" Miss Peregrine rose from her seat and took a step towards the girl. Nothing happened.

"Sade, breathe, come on." Jacob called to his friend but even he couldn't be heard. Millard tried next, he walked beside her and reached out to touch her.

"Millard, remember the static-" Millard placed his hand on Sadie's shoulder and the light faded from her eyes with an exhale, her legs felt like jelly and her eyes were sore. Millard must have noticed the slight tremble in her knees because he already had one of her arms round his neck and one of his supporting her round the waist when one leg gave way. 

"W-whoa...! That was a little more intense than I remember..." Sadie admitted breathlessly before Jacob was by her other side, helping Millard get her to a seat despite her protests. "I'm fine, honestly, I just need a minute." She told them but even the headmistress was giving her a stern look, bending down to feel her forehead despite the risk of static electricity zapping her. Miss Peregrine hummed slightly, she didn't feel hot nor cold just a little sweaty, she checked her eyes they too had returned to normal before Sadie insisted. "Miss Peregrine, please. I'm alright, I promise." Miss Peregrine hesitated then relented, straightening up and nodding. "At least the lights are back on." Sadie confessed with a tiny half smile and noticed Millard was still beside her, sheepishly holding her hand. She tried not to pay too much attention to it as she turned a soft shade of pink before looking up to Millard, giving him a small smile then looked to Jacob, who was hovering on her other side. "I won't be doing that again in a hurry, I promise." 

"I can safely agree with that." Miss Peregrine informed her sternly and Sadie felt Millard's fingers tighten round hers a little, his thumb hesitantly rubbing over her knuckles. "I can also say that I will be informing Miss Avocet of your whereabouts so she can see you after your years of separation." Sadie bit her lip nervously and nodded a little, squeezing Millard's hand while Jacob gave her shoulder a delicate and fast pat, hoping to escape a static shock but unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case.

"Ow! How come Millard didn't get zapped when he caught you but I get zapped when I pat your shoulder?!" He asked huffily and Sadie's shoulders shook with silent chuckles. 

"You touched skin, Millard touched cloth." 

"But he's holding your hand! Does that mean he'll get a shock when he lets go?" Olive asked and the pair blushed brightly, Millard springing up and releasing her hand while Sadie clasped her hands in between her knees, looking casual as she rocked forward a little.

"I-I wasn't holding her hand! I had my hand next to hers!" It was a pretty poor excuse, even with his invisibility on his side somehow Olive had seen it. How, he wondered but it was never answered. Emma smirked with Bronwyn and Horace, the dapper young man saying.

"Sure, of course it was, that's why Sadie's gone bright red." Sadie flushed darker and squirmed a little in her seat, uncomfortable with this line of teasing.

"That is enough of that, thank you children." Miss Peregrine warned off anymore teasing with a stern look and a gentle quieter clap of thunder echoed into the room. It sounded further away than before and this time, Sadie didn't jump out of her skin. Much to everyone's shared relief...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed, so is constructive criticisms but no flames. Thank you!


End file.
